goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Grounded Videos Are Coming to an End
Transcript (December 31, 2017. The Lakeside) (Everyone at the Lakeside including The Mavericks from Megaman X1 and X2, and The King Of The Monsters are angry. We hear an angry mob, crowd booing, and crowd hissing sound effect) (Azura walks in and speaks on the microphone) Azura: OK everyone. Please quieten down for me! (Silence falls) Azura: Thank you. I like that. Hello, my name is Azura, a songstress from Fire Emblem Fates, and I will tell you why grounded videos are getting banned from the Internet. First, the grounded videos were the most popular videos made on GoAnimate since 2011. In every grounded video, every troublemaker got grounded for getting fat a restaurant, getting suspended or expelled from school, getting in dead meat, getting held all the way back to preschool, misbehaving at stores, restraurants, funerals or other places, running away from home, calling the baby stupid, and many others! There were several troublemakers such as Brian, Eric, Warren, Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro, Zara, Erika, Murray, Lily, Tristan, and many others. Their parents give the troublemakers punishments such as spanking them, putting them in diapers, barfing on them, forcing them to watch a baby show, or a movie or TV show that he or she hates or not made by their favorite companies such as Disney, Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Marvel, MGM, Warner Bros, etc., playing loud music, turning them into babies, and other punishments. The reason why grounded videos, character elimination, ungrounded videos, rants, salutes, movies, and other GoAnimate videos are getting removed from the internet, because they give everybody silly ideas. Also, grounded videos are not for anyone because they contain swearing and violence. The users that made several grounded videos are: LouieLouie95, a user on GoAnimate since 2012. He made many grounded videos since July 2013, however, he didn't come back to GoAnimate since November 2015, due to the non business themes getting removed. He likes to make many grounded videos out of other users characters. Next up, HhavenlySteven, a user on GoAnimate since 2013. He usually made grounded videos but right now he decided to make James Bond films and Smash Bros stuff and do Character Ellimination. He even made Caillou Gets Grounded, Dora Gets Grounded, and others. He eventually left GoAnimate due to the website updating. Next up, 57kirbyTV, a user on GoAnimate since 2012, he is a huge fan of GoAnimate that he likes to do the grounded series like Ronald, Brian, Warren, and many others! He also likes to make grounded videos out of baby show characters like Caillou and Dora, which are common. In April 2015, he has retired from the site, and later, he removed all of his GoAnimate videos, but the "Dora Gets in Dead Meat" video remains. However, he will remove the "Dora Gets in Dead Meat" video on 7th January 2018 but his non GoAnimate videos remain on his YouTube account. Next up, Costliestpants, a user who joined GoAnimate ever since 2013. And he had a YouTube account since then, but unfortunately, his YouTube account got terminated due to copyright infringement. He likes to make many grounded series like Nathan Pearson, Warren Cook, Dora, and many others! In 2014, he left the GoAnimate site. Next up, Trent Morrison, a user on GoAnimate since 2013. And he had a YouTube account since then, but unfortunately, his YouTube account got terminated in January 2016 due to his fetish videos getting removed by copyright. He formely made grounded videos out of Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends, but now he likes Thomas and Friends. He likes make grounded videos such as Pingu Gets Grounded, Noddy Gets Grounded, Caillou Gets Grounded, and others. In 2015, he finally retired from GoAnimate due to the site's updates. Next up is Drake Yin, a user who joined GoAnimate ever since 2013. And he had a YouTube account ever since 2014, but unfortunately, his YouTube account got terminated due to his Oobi Gets Grounded videos getting removed by copyright. He likes to make grounded videos such as Caillou Gets Grounded, Dora Gets Grounded, Oobi Gets Grounded, and others. He also has a rant series called Drake rants, but unfortunately, he has to cancel his rant series. On November 1st 2015, He retired from GoAnimate by commiting suicide off a building in his GoAnimate world. Here's the proof. (In the flashback. we see Drake Yin's dead body with blood on the floor. The vultures are eating his dead body) (We flash back to the present day) Azura: So there you have it, Drake Yin retired from GoAnimate on November 1st 2015 by commiting suicide off a building. (After listing other users) Azura: Last up is YankieDude5000, a user on GoAnimate since 2014. He formely made grounded videos, but he decided to make non grounded videos. He made several grounded videos such as Warren Cook Gets Grounded, Harry Forshew Gets Grounded, Pablo and Tyrone Get Grounded, and many others! YankieDude5000 has a girlfriend called Sarah West. In July 2016, he started making tickling feet videos. His YouTube account got terminated too many times until March 2017 when he came back as PlaystationActionGuy3700. He even made a TV series called "Adventures of Yankie Dude the Playstation Action Guy". In December 2017, all of his videos on his account got removed. YankieDude5000's new YouTube account is now called ThePlaystationMaster6000. On 2nd January 2018, YankieDude5000 will reupload Me, Fievel, Olivia, Kooky Von Koopa & Woody Woodpecker Tickles Sarah West, Me Tickling Aislinn Shaw Eisemann, Me and Destiny Nazario Tickle Aislinn Shaw Eisemann for Reaching 1000 Subscribers, Sarah West Cam: Me Tickling Bea Koretkii, Sarah West Tickles Destiny Nazario, Me and Destiny Nazario tickle Sarah West, Me Tickling Destiny Nazario and ten episodes of The Adventures of Yankie Dude the Playstation Action Guy videos along with other reuploaded videos on his YouTube account. He will also make other GoAnimate videos too. From 7th January 2018 onwards, all GoAnimate and Plotagon videos will be removed from YouTube, Dailymotion, Vimeo, and other video websites. Also, all of Sophie the Otter's GoAnimate videos, some of Ratso Catso gets grounded videos, Shreeky Gets Grounded videos, Moe and Joe Tickle Torture Mimirin and Get Grounded, Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Elblem IF)/Angelica gets grounded, Moe and Joe hurt Azura's feet/Sent to the pride lands, Moe and Joe Escape from the Pride Lands and Get Grounded, SallyJones1998 tickle tortures Giffany/killed, Hongmao and Lantu babysit Shimajirō/Alice and Ally get grounded, Leila Gets Grounded videos, SuperMalechi's Warren Cook gets grounded videos, CocaColaComedian1999's Warren Cook gets grounded videos, Sky makes a fake VHS opening and gets grounded, Moe and Joe's Dad Follows Them to School, Moe and Joe Go Back to School, Good Warren Cook Gets An A+ on his Test and Gets Ungrounded, Moe and Joe tickle torture Minvera Mink and Azura/Sent back to the Nether World, COC* A EGG U R gets grounded videos, Charlie and Lola gets grounded videos except for Angelica, Charlie and Lola steal the Christmas decorations/grounded, Carrie gets grounded videos except for some of the incomplete Carrie gets grounded videos that need to be complete, Angelica meets Wolvlin and they get grounded, Moe and Joe Get Grounded for Tranquility (Timmyboy1980's version), Moe and Joe watches The Lego Batman movie and gets grounded, Abbykat1236's Charlotte gets grounded videos, Hunter, Pablo and Tyrone Get Grounded for Eternity, Ivy watches Peppa Pig/beaten up Jet the Hawk, Ivy fails her test/beaten up by Jet the Hawk, Daniel Tiger Babysits Kion/Andy Panda Gets Grounded, The Michael and Christine show scripts, The John and Deborah Show scripts, The William and Catherine Show scripts, Custard grounds Isabella for destroying her Super Why DVD/Ungrounded, SallyJones1998 Runs Away, Shimajirō and Torippii tickle Mimirin, Kleines Arschloch get grounded videos, Character Ellimation videos, Henry and June preform the cbeebies wash song in the ocean and Marvin Gets in Trouble Big Time will move to Creation Wikia where other GoAnimate scripts are, the scripts will be removed from GoAnimate wikias, Scratchpad, Fanfiction Wikia, etc., but the GoAnimate character profiles remain on the GoAnimate wikias and the incomplete scripts on GoAnimate V3 Wikia including some of the Ratso Catso Gets Grounded videos that are incomplete, Nowi, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Ducky, Diego, and Spark Mandrill tickle Sheeta, Geon and Beetle Mania tickle Annet Myer, B.B. Jammies, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania play with Azura's feet, Azura's Christmas fun, Azura's foot treatment, some of the incomplete Carrie gets grounded videos, Azura's foot treatment, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura tickle Leila, Shreeky tickle tortures Giffany/Concussion time, Dylan, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania tickle Azura, Angelica and Wolvlin kidnap Sarah West/Grounded and YankieDude5000, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Chill Penguin, and Sting Chameleon tickle Sarah West remain on GoAnimate V3 Wikia until their pages are complete. After these pages are complete, they also move to Creation Wiki. Also, the remaining Joyce and Jane get grounded videos will remain on GoAnimate V3 Wikia until they are complete. Once the Joyce and Jane get grounded videos are complete, they will move to Creation Wiki. As well as Sophie the Otter editing her videos, SuperMalechi, LunatheSaveUmsFan, Elephant012, and other users from GoAnimate will join Creation Wikia. However, the tickling videos, the character ellimination videos and the ungrounded videos will return to GoAnimate V3 Wikia, but the grounded videos remain on Creation Wikia. Also, the Goodnight Hans Heimler video will remain on GoAnimate V3 Wikia too. So is everyone ready to stop making grounded videos that will harm my Lakeside and make more ungrounded and tickling videos? Let me hear it! Everyone (Except Azura): Yeah! Azura: Okay, then let's do it! Also, there are two upcoming videos for January 2018, Dylan and His Friends Show: Funtime and Dylan and His Friends Hang Out Together. (Azura leaves as crowd cheering is heard which ends the video) Category:Short Videos